Sticky Notes
by csijenniferlynn
Summary: This is just a little piece to give insight to life in the lab though the Post-its used by the team and the lab rats.  It contains a little GSR and Wedges.  Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the CSI franchise or the Post-it Corporation and am not profiting from this written work.

Note: This fic is a compilation of Post-it notes found mostly in various parts of the CSIs' lab. It's not set in a specific season, but Warrick is alive, Greg is a CSI, Wendy and Hodges are lab rats, and Sara and Grissom are living together, so I guess this would fit in best with season 7. For each note, you will find an italicized comment about where the note was found and who posted it, if that's not obvious. After some notes, the character's reaction to reading it may be written. I hope you enjoy this; please read and review!

CSICSICSICSICSI

A Typical Monday at the Lab

_Stuck to Grissom's office door: _You missed the department heads' meeting (AGAIN). –Ecklie

What? We had a meeting today? Eh, I always miss those things. Dumpster dives are a better use of my time than listening to Conrad.

_Stuck to Ecklie's office door by Grissom:_ I had a 419. I also prefer to interact with you as little as possible.

_Stuck to the break room refrigerator:_ Grissom, I moved your cup of maggots to your office. I didn't want them crawling on my lunch. –Nick

What? Oh Nick, if you killed those maggots, I might just have to hurt you.

_Stuck to Sara's laptop: _Breakfast after shift? I'll buy. You know you want an omelet. –Greg

_Stuck to a bottle of Old Spice body wash on the bench in front of Nick's locker: _Hahaha, I hear you're going to be bringing in some human soup… you might need this! -Catherine

_Stuck to a slab in the autopsy room: _David, order a new bundle of toe tags, will you? We're running low. Thanks, Doc

_Stuck to Wendy's microscope: _Dinner tomorrow? -Hodges

_Stuck to Hodges' desk by Wendy: _Fat chance.

_Stuck inside Grissom's field kit by Sara: _Buy milk on your way home.

Ah, yes, I got yelled at for finishing off the gallon before work. Sara had wanted it for her cereal. Hmm.

_Stuck on Hodges' back by Greg: _KICK ME!

"Hey, Warrick, what did I do to deserve that? You must not need the test results on your blue fibers anytime soon!"

_Stuck on the top of a large stack of files on Grissom's desk: _You're late with our reviews again. Finish them. PLEASE. –Cath

Oops. How does all this paper work pile up? Who all am I supposed to be reviewing this time around? Apparently Catherine, but she said, "our." Who else is she talking about? Nick? I'll have to find his file. If he is due for a review, he'd probably appreciate it being completed before he finishes processing the liquid vic; I can smell that mess from here!

_Greg's Post-it to Sara recycled and stuck on Greg's forehead by a laughing Sara: _Sure thing, Greggo. I do love a veggie omelet.

"Aren't you a funny one? I-Hop off the strip, my dear?"

"You know it. Oh, Grissom saw your invite. I told him he could come."

"Cool, cool, but you know the boss-man still scares me a little bit."

"Aw, poor Greg. I'll protect you."

_Stuck to Warrick's current case file: _Couldn't find you. Tox came back with lead in the vic, and I'm not just talking about the bullet! Hahaha! -Henry

_Stuck to Warrick's current case file by himself: _Go back to scene- check for lead

_Stuck to Doc Robbins' desk: _Ordered the toe tags. Also ordered a set of body bags. I've had 2 rip on me this week. –David

_Stuck to Nick's locker: _Oh man, human soup! Grissom must like me better than you! Hahaha! -Greg

_Stuck to Nick's locker: _Remember, lemons are supposed to help with the, ah, "aroma." -Sara

_Stuck to Nick's locker: _I think I have to cancel Hold 'Em night tonight- not sure I'll be willing to sit at the same table with you for several hours, man. –Warrick

_Stuck to Nick's locker: _Come talk to me about Mr. Soup before you shower. I won't die from the smell, and I need an ID. –Grissom

_Stuck inside Sara's field kit: _Do you have plans after breakfast with Greg? –Gil

_Stuck to Catherine's desk by herself: _Lindsay's dress rehearsal 7:00

_Stuck to Catherine's locker: _Thanks for the soap. It didn't work. I still smell like death. –Nick

_Stuck to Warrick's locker: _You suck, man. –Nick

_Stuck to Sara's locker: _Well, seeing as our non-existent office grocery store was fresh out of lemons, you'll have to go get me some. I won't be allowed to step foot in a grocery store for a month with this stench. –Nick

_Stuck inside Grissom's field kit: _I have plans to go to bed after breakfast… coming? -S

_Stuck inside Sara's field kit: _Wouldn't miss it for the world. –G

_Stuck to the break room's coffee maker by Greg: _DO NOT TOUCH: PROPERTY OF GREG

_Stuck to the break room's coffee maker next to Greg's Post-it: _Thanks for the coffee, Greg. See you at start of shift tonight. Head home now in case I call you in early. –Grissom


	2. Chapter 2

_Stuck to csijenniferlynn's document: _I don't own CSI. Darn.

CSICSICSICSICSI

A Typical Tuesday at the Lab

_Stuck to the break room coffee maker: _Damn you, Grissom. Next time you steal my coffee, it's going to be poisoned. –Greg

_Stuck to the break room coffee maker: _I could have you fired for that threat. Besides, I brought you into the field… I can take you out. Ha. –Grissom

_Stuck to a photograph of a vic in the layout room by Greg: _Nick, this is what your face looks like before coffee.

_Stuck to a different photograph of a vic in the layout room by Nick: _Yeah, well, at least I don't look like this, Greggo.

_Stuck to the lighted table in the layout room: _Grow up. Call me; I need details on this case for the undersheriff. –Grissom

_Stuck to Brass' desk: _An "Ellie" called. She was checking to see if you were still alive. Am I missing something? Who is Ellie? I told her you are alive and well. She seemed disappointed. –Judy

_Stuck to Catherine's take-out bag from the corner deli: _Think of all the insects you've seen crawling on a decomposing pig while you eat that ham salad. –Sara

Damn it, Sara. I am NOT going to be a vegetarian! Now I can't eat this. I'll give it to Greg. He'd eat it even if it currently had insects crawling on it.

_Stuck to Nick's take-out bag from the corner deli: _Think of all the insects you've seen crawling on a decomposing pig while you eat that ham salad. –Sara

Good try, Sara, good try. Note to self: Take a huge bite in front of Sara.

_Stuck to Warrick's take-out bag from the corner deli: _Think of all those caged chickens from the chicken plant where the miniature killer snuffed out an employee while you eat your chicken sandwich. –Sara

Damn it, Sara. That's just sick. Now I'll have to give this to Greg. He'll eat anything.

_Stuck to Warrick's take-out bag from the corner deli: _Greggo- help yourself, man. –Warrick

_Stuck to Greg's field kit: _I have a ham salad sandwich in the break room fridge for you. –Catherine

SWEET! I love free lunches!

_Stuck to a tottering pile of files on Grissom's desk: _I found Nick's and my reviews on your desk. I took the liberty of actually turning them in to Ecklie myself. –Cath

Excellent. I got out of talking to Ecklie yet again!

_Stuck to a photo of the team on Grissom's desk: _Lady Heather came in looking for you while you were at the Tangiers with your 419. Why? -S

Huh? Okay, Gil, think. Who do you call first? Heather or Sara? I have a feeling I'm in trouble either way.

_Stuck to Mandy's desk: _Can you run the prints from my possible suicide ASAP? -Nick

_Stuck to Nick's desk by Mandy: _Couldn't find you. If you want your prints results, I have them. You'll have to serenade me, though, if you ever hope to see them… I'm thinking some Michael Jackson this time.

Man, why me? First Sara, now Mandy… let me guess: Hodges is going to be on my back next.

_Stuck inside Sara's field kit: _Are you angry? I have no idea why Heather came here. Discuss this over breakfast? -Gil

_Stuck to the break room fridge: _Two free lunches in one day? Thanks Warrick and Cath! Are you two buttering me up for something? Dumpster diving? Liquid vic? -Greg

_Stuck to Sara's take-out bag from the corner deli: _You know, your egg salad came from one of those chickens' asses. -Warrick

_Stuck to Hodges' desk by himself: _Get Grissom to discuss case details with me on his 419 at the Tangiers to impress Wendy and Mandy with.

_Stuck to Hodges' desk by himself: _Impress Archie and Bobby with my intimacy with Grissom by sharing the story of his radiated fetal pig (the one Greg shared with me).

_Stuck inside Grissom's field kit: _Breakfast with Heather? Hell no. Besides, I'm pulling a double. I have to process the two floaters we pulled from Lake Mead before Doc autopsies. –S

With Heather? That's not what I meant. I think I dug myself into a hole.

_Stuck inside Sara's field kit: _I DID NOT mean with Heather. I meant just the two of us. Since you're pulling a double, I will, too. I have a mountain of paperwork to catch up on. Dinner afterwards?- just us? -Gil

_Stuck inside Grissom's field kit: _Only if I get to nap on the couch in your office sometime during shift. Otherwise, I'll fall asleep over dinner. –S

_Stuck on Catherine's desk: _I approved your raise. I'll be waiting for a thank-you. –Ecklie


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from CSI.

Note: Thanks for reading! I am thrilled with all of your kind reviews!

CSICSICSICSICSI

A Typical Wednesday at the Lab

_Stuck to Grissom's pile of files on his desk: _Can I have a day off? I'm in the doghouse with the wife. Tomorrow good? -Warrick

_Stuck to Catherine's day planner by herself: _Tell Gil not to call me in early on Friday night- Lindsay's opening night

_Stuck to Greg's field kit: _Found your porn stash man! You've got some bad taste! -Archie

Ha, bad taste! He's just jealous!

_Stuck to Greg's field kit by himself: _Note to self: relocate stash (idea: hide under Hodges' work station- muahahaha!)

_Stuck inside Grissom's field kit: _I heard Ecklie's call. I know he shoved a DB in the desert 3 hours away at our shift. Take me? -S

_Stuck inside Sara's field kit: _You read my mind. Can't wait for the drive time. –Gil

_Stuck to Archie's video monitor by Greg: _Archie, Archie, Archie… you may have found some of my stash, but you will never discover all of my secrets around here.

_Stuck to Greg's locker by Archie: _Nice pink Post-its, Greg. Really masculine.

_Stuck to Bobby's computer screen: _Dude, run the 38s from my drive-by ASAP, will ya? Ecklie's on my case. Thanks, man. –Nick

_Stuck to Catherine's desk: _I could really use a beer after shift- Tina's pissed at me yet again. You up for it? -Warrick

_Stuck to Warrick's locker: _Hell, yeah. You're driving. –Cath

_Stuck to Nick's case file in the layout room: _Sorry, man. No IBIS hits on your drive-by. Hope you find something else to tell Ecklie. –Bobby

_Stuck to Warrick's locker beneath Catherine's Post-it: _Where are you driving too, Warrick? If you two are getting a beer, count me in. Ecklie's really getting under my skin tonight. –Nick

_Stuck to Wendy's desk: _You do know Hodges' still lives with his mom, right? -Henry

What? Why does Henry think I care about Hodges? And, whoa, he still lives with his mom? He is a sad little man.

_Stuck to Henry's desk: _Thanks for the 411. How old is he? 6? Haha! -Wendy

_Stuck to Ecklie's office door by Greg: _Just so you know, Turtle Wax is on sale this week at Quick-E-Mart. That is the brand you use on your nice, shiny scalp, right?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still don't own CSI. Do I have to write that every time I add a chapter to a story, or is it sufficient to acknowledge that at the beginning of just the first chapter?

CSICSICSICSICSI

A Typical Thursday at the Lab

_Stuck to Greg's coffee mug in the break room: _Sanders, do you really _want _to get fired? I know the Turtle Wax comment was all you, and it was not appreciated. –Ecklie

_Stuck to David's desk: _David, you really need to take the photo of your wife off of the morgue door. Nick and Greg need to be reminded every time they come down here that they've come for an autopsy, not to drool over Mrs. Phillips. –Doc

_Stuck to Greg's locker: _Nick: 1, Greggo: 0… you got the dumpster dive! I'll make sure a shower stall is open for you when you get back!

_Stuck to Nick's locker: _Dude, if you want to play that game, it's Nick: 1, Greg: 1… you can't have forgotten about your liquid vic from a whopping 3 days ago… seriously.

_Stuck to one of Archie's computer screens: _Dude, I relocated my stash to under Hodges' desk. Find it and act like you think it's his. I'll do the same. –Greg

_Stuck to Bobby's computer screen: _I stashed my porn under Hodges' desk. Find it and act like you think it's his. –Greg

_Stuck to Mandy's computer screen: _I stashed porn under Hodges' desk. Find it and act like you think it's his. I'm laughing about this already! -Greg

_Stuck to Wendy's computer screen: _I stashed porn under Hodges' desk. Find it and act like you think it's his. He will be mortified! Muahaha! -Greg

Never a dull moment around here! Hodges will want to crawl into a hole… this is going to be great!

_Stuck to Hodges' desk (after Mandy, Bobby, and Archie have already accused Hodges of having porn in the office): _Wow, Hodges. I guess your mom doesn't appreciate the porn being stashed under your mattress, huh? Nice collection. –Wendy

_Stuck to Greg's locker: _Sanders, consider yourself dead. –Hodges

_Stuck to Grissom's desk: _Sir, if you happen to hear any unappealing rumors about me this evening, they are categorically untrue. Sanders can provide you with the truth. –Hodges

_Stuck to Warrick's locker: _You know, I had you drive last night so you wouldn't get drunk. You weren't supposed to need to take a taxi home. I hope Tina is enjoying your hangover today on your day off. You can't say I didn't try to help you get out of the dog house! -Cath

_Stuck to a porn magazine brought in as evidence: _Greg, can we actually trust you to process this appropriately? -Catherine

_Stuck to Grissom's desk next to Hodges' Post-it: _Dude, whatever Hodges says is a lie. Well, actually, it's probably not, but it was all in good fun! Come on, you know it's funny. I can so totally see you smiling right now. –Greg

_Stuck to Greg's locker: _What the heck, man? Why did you not let me in on this whole Hodges' porn collection thing? You know I'm always up for a joke, especially when Hodges is involved. I take offense, man. –Nick

_Stuck to Nick's locker by Greg: _Excuse moi, but you happened to still be at your hit and run scene when it all went down. Too bad you didn't get the dumpster dive… I was back here in record time. Looks like it's now Nick: 1, Greg the Great: 2! Oh yeah!

_Stuck to Grissom's office door: _Sir, Ecklie called and said he's heard rumors of non-exemplary behavior in the lab tonight. He wants you to call him when you get back from the desert. –Judy

Good grief. What's happened tonight? Maybe if Conrad didn't call me every other night about poor behavior, I'd take him seriously. Oh no… it looks like there's a pink Greg Post-it on my desk… maybe Conrad's actually on to something tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Although I would love to, I do not own CSI.

Note: I am having so much fun writing this piece, and I am very thankful for all of the kind reviews! Please continue reading and reviewing!

CSICSICSICSICSI

A Typical Friday at the Lab

_Stuck to Grissom's desk: _Swing just got a call that's being passed on to grave: triple homicide at the Ringling Brothers show. Enjoy. –Ecklie

Ah, this should be right up Greg's alley. Too bad Ecklie couldn't have taken the case and been trampled by an elephant.

_Stuck to Greg's locker by Nick: _Nick: 2, Greggo: 2 Hey man, clowns are creepy as hell. I get the point for this one. Grissom must hate you if he's sending you to the circus.

_Stuck to Wendy's desk: _And I quote, "Is there anything trace can't do?" Need I say more? -Hodges

_Stuck to Hodges' desk: _You MADE UP that quote in your stupid little Lab Rats game! No one has EVER said that, Hodges! Besides, just so you know, my DNA results have closed 4 cases this week. –Wendy

_Stuck to Wendy's desk: _That may be true, however, my trace results have closed 7 cases. Touche. –Hodges

_Stuck to Hodges' desk: _Loser. –Wendy

_Stuck to the break room fridge by Catherine: _THIS IS A NO INSECTS ZONE! (Take the hint, Gil… no more larvae next to my lunch!)

_Stuck to Nick's locker: _Once your pretty boy ass is out of the shower, meet me at my car. We've got a 403b. And no, you don't have to log your boots and clothes into evidence first. I did it for you. I can't believe you slipped through that blood… crimes scenes are not to be used as Slip N Slides! -Warrick

_Stuck to Nick's locker: _You know, it's really not cool that there aren't fingerprints on those boxers of yours. Wendy gets to have her hands all over them. Jealous! -Mandy

_Stuck to Wendy's desk: _So not fair that you get to process Nick's boxers. Why do I never get anything that good? -Mandy

_Stuck to Mandy's computer screen: _If you were trained in DNA, I'd hand them right over to you. I can't believe you actually want Nick's ass! -Wendy

_Stuck inside Sara's field kit: _Do you want a veggie burger or a grilled cheese for lunch tonight? -Gil

_Stuck inside Grissom's field kit: _Grilled cheese. What time are you eating? -S

_Stuck to Sara's current case file: _3:30

_Stuck to Ecklie's office door: _Oh, Conrad, you will regret giving the circus case to grave. –Grissom

_Stuck to Henry's microscope: _I am researching effective ways to impress women. Would you care to be cited in my study? -Hodges

_Stuck to Hodges' microscope: _Lame cover. I know you're trying to impress Wendy. First hint… don't leave a pathetic note begging colleagues for help with a girl in a location where said girl can easily see it. Dork. –Henry

_Stuck to Catherine's salad in the break room fridge: _I have some lovely dried crickets that would provide a protein-rich substitute for traditional salad croutons. They're in the container right next to your salad. Would you care to indulge? -Gil

_Stuck to Grissom's desk: _Gil, if you ever dare to sprinkle bugs on my food, I swear I will drug you, paint your fingernails a nice glittery red while you're out, and wake you up just in time for shift so that you have to deal with your manicure all night. –Cath

_Stuck to Nick's locker: _We're back from the circus. You need to find Greg ASAP. He has a new outfit he wants to show you. –Sara

Seriously? If that man is dressed as a clown, day shift is going to have to process his homicide scene.

_Stuck to a photo in the layout room of a clown from the Ringling Brothers' crime scene: _If we clear this dude as a suspect, I'm so hiring him to entertain us all on your next birthday, Nick! Muahahahah! -Greg

_Stuck to Nick's locker: _I'm sorry, Nick, but I do have to keep that photo of your reaction to Greg the Clown. It's going to have to go into the break room scrapbook. Don't hate me for it. –Sara

_Stuck to a photo in the layout room of one of the dead clowns from the Ringling Brothers' crime scene: _Greggo, if you ever paint your face like this again, you might just find yourself dead like this, too. –Nick

_Stuck to Nick's locker: _Greggo: 3, Nick: 1 That's right, you lost a point. I freakin' LOVED the circus, so sorry, mate, that point goes to me. Actually, it should be Greg: 4, Nick-a-roo: 1. I believe I deserve an extra point for freaking you out with some well-placed face paint and a nice rainbow wig!

_Stuck to Warrick's locker: _Are you free for some poker on the strip after shift, man? I need a break. Really. –Nick

_Stuck to Nick's locker by Warrick: _I'm in. Let's hit the Venetian. Last time I checked, clowns weren't part of the scene in there!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI. Surprised?

Note: Thanks so much to all of you for reading and enjoying this little fanfic. Thanks, too, to those of you who have kindly taken the time to review. I hope you enjoy this installment, although, I must admit, I'm not in the best of moods as I'm writing, so who knows if this will end up worth reading.

CSICSICSICSICSI

A Typical Saturday at the Lab

_Stuck to Sara's locker by Greg: _Knock, knock.

Seriously, Greg? Ah, well, I'll entertain his childish mind.

_Stuck to Greg's locker by Sara: _Who's there?

_Stuck to Sara's locker by Greg: _Herb.

_Stuck to Greg's locker by Sara: _Herb who? (By the way, I cannot believe I'm actually letting you waste my time like this!)

_Stuck to Sara's locker by Greg: _Herb my hand, so I need you to do my paperwork for me… please? (insert Greg's puppy dog eyes face)

_Stuck to Greg's locker by Sara: _Fat chance, puppy. If you hurt your hand so badly, wouldn't it have been more prudent to make your request verbally?

_Stuck to Sara's locker by Greg: _Damn you. (insert Greg's sticking out his tongue at you face)

_Stuck to a slab in the morgue: _David, will you please replace the blade on the sternal saw? It took me forever to saw through our John Doe's ribcage. Thanks, Doc

_Stuck to Henry's microscope: _Is my John Doe's tox panel done yet? Doc Robbins keeps pestering me about it; he can't be sure of his COD without tox. –Nick

_Stuck to Nick's case file by Henry: _Looks like you John Doe was clean as a whistle. Have you ever thought about that saying? I mean, really, whistles are coated with saliva. How are they considered clean? -Henry

_Stuck to Doc Robbin's John Doe case file: _Sorry, Doc, but John Doe's tox came back clean. –Nick

What on earth? How did he die, then?

_Stuck to Nick's John Doe case file: _Have you found the primary crime scene yet? If so, check for carbon monoxide. –Doc

_Stuck to Doc's John Doe case file: _Cross out John Doe and fill in Timothy Carter. Warrick and I found the primary site. Timothy was poisoned by CO in his own home by his conniving and rather disgruntled wife. She's 5'4" and managed to pull off the body dump. Crazy. –Nick

_Stuck to files placed on Catherine's desk: _Since you're so much better at paperwork than I am, here's a stack to keep you occupied. –Gil

Dammit, Gil. You'll pay for this.

_Stuck to the break room microwave: _Grissom, if you ever microwave rancid blood in here again, I might just have to squash your tarantula. Believe it or not, some of us actually like our food free of biohazards. –Nick

Oh, Nicky, just because I tasted mustard off the bottom of a shopping cart once doesn't mean I prefer to eat biohazards.

_Stuck to the break room microwave by Grissom: _"A pint of sweat saves a gallon of blood." (George S. Patton) All in the name of science and justice, Nicky.

_Stuck to the break room microwave: _I'm all for experiments and all, but I'm with Nicky on this one. Rancid blood and our lunches just don't mix. –Warrick

_Stuck to the break room microwave by Nick: _Man, Grissom, that quote just doesn't even make sense. Are you telling me that you're "sweating" doing this experiment of yours and that microwaving rancid blood may end up saving future victims of vicious crimes?

_Stuck to the break room microwave by Grissom: _Precisely. I'm glad you see it my way. Now, you may want to remove some of these Post-its. The viewing window is completely covered.

_Stuck to the notice board in the break room by Catherine: _Game night. Sara's place. Tomorrow afternoon before shift… 3:00. Be there.

_Stuck to the notice board in the break room: _What the hell, Cath? Since when did I say I'd host game night? Fine, though. I second Catherine's proposal. Game night, my place, tomorrow. –Sara

_Stuck to the notice board in the break room: _See, I knew you would be so kind, Sara. I'll bring chips and dip. –Catherine

_Stuck to the notice board in the break room: _Warrick, Nick, and I are so coming! We'll bring Clue, Balderdash, and beer. –Greggo

_Stuck to the notice board in the break room: _Mandy, Henry, Wendy, and I are in. We'll bring Scattergories, Mouse Trap, and a couple pizzas. –Hodges

_Stuck to the notice board in the break room: _I'm in. I'll bring music and some soda. Oh, and Bobby said to tell you he can't make it. –Archie

_Stuck to the notice board in the break room: _I'll be there. I'll bring a veggie tray. -Grissom

_Stuck inside Sara's field kit: _Is there any incriminating evidence at your apartment we need to get rid of before this game night? -Gil

_Stuck inside Grissom's field kit: _Unfortunately, yes, there is. I might have to ask my boss if I can head home a little early this morning to get ready for game night. Hint, hint, boss man. –S

_Stuck inside Sara's field kit: _Take off whenever you need to. Do you need help? -Gil

_Stuck inside Grissom's field kit: _Calm down. We spend most of our time at your place, not mine, remember? It's not going to take me long to hide your toothbrush, you know. –S


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I still don't own CSI.

Note: Thanks as usual to all who have read and all who have reviewed. You all make me smile! Also, if you are a homosexual individual and even if you're not, I wish to clarify that I have nothing against homosexuality. You'll see why I said that soon enough if you read on. Also, if you're familiar with the Pepperidge Farm Goldfish crackers TV jingle, you'll understand Nick's teasing directed at Greg. If you're not familiar with it, go ahead and wonder about my sanity.

CSICSICSICSICSI

A Typical Sunday at the Lab

_Stuck to a photograph of road kill on the break room notice board by Warrick: _Cat for sale. Cheap.

_Stuck under the photograph of the road kill: _Damn it, Warrick, that is not funny at all. –Sara

_Stuck under Sara's Post-it on the break room notice board: _Sorry, Sara, but actually, that's freakin' hilarious! -Greg

_Stuck under Greg's Post-it on the break room notice board: _Do you seriously have nothing better to do at crime scenes than photograph irrelevant road kill, like perhaps photographing the actual evidence? Men. (Imagine me rolling my eyes.) –Catherine

_Stuck toEcklie's office door: _Conrad- I can't make the supervisors' meeting tomorrow. I'll send Catherine in my stead if you'd like. –Gil

_Stuck to Grissom's office's mini fridge: _I drew a pint of the new swing shift ballistics guy's blood for you. It's AB+ in case you were wondering. It's in here. What do you use the blood for anyway? -Greg

_Stuck to Wendy's current case file: _Do you think Henry's cute? -Hodges

_Stuck to the fume hood in Trace: _Seriously, Hodges, are you in junior high? I have to admit, though, you've got me curious… are you gay? -Wendy

_Stuck to Wendy's desk: _WHAT? No! I was just curious as to your opinion, that's all. –Hodges

_Stuck to Hodges' current case file: _Sure, you're curious. You're curious to see if I think you're cute. Like I said, junior high. –Wendy

_Stuck to Wendy's microscope: _So, am I? -Hodges

_Stuck to Hodges' desk: _I'm not playing your silly little game, Hodges. End of story. –Wendy

_Stuck inside Sara's field kit: _Do you know where my migraine medication is? -Gil

_Stuck to Grissom's desk under the pill bottle Sara placed there: _Right here.

_Stuck inside Grissom's field kit: _Do you need anything tonight? I'll give you a back rub after shift, but what can I do to help you get rid of your migraine here? Want me to tell everyone you said you're holed up in your office doing paperwork all night? Love you. –S

_Stuck inside Sara's field kit: _Thanks, but I'll be just fine. I have the Lanzilotta autopsy in 10 minutes. No rest for the weary. -Gil

_Stuck to a photograph of a grand piano in the layout room: _Nicky, did you know Warrick can play one of these? -Cath

_Stuck next to Catherine's Post-it on the piano photograph: _Really? Aw, Rick, will you play me Canon in D sometime? -Nick

_Stuck under Catherine's Post-it on the grand piano photograph: _Thanks for making me look girly, Cath. –Warrick

_Stuck next to Warrick's Post-it on the piano photograph: _Not girly, Warrick. Talented. –Cath

_Stuck to another photograph of the same grand piano in the layout room: _At least Warrick _plays_ the piano. Turns out, the guy who died on the bench was only tuning it. –Sara

_Stuck next to Sara's Post-it on the photograph of the piano in the layout room: _Tina probably likes Warrick's talent. –Greg

_Stuck under Greg's Post-it on the photo of the piano: _You know what, man? Tina does like it. You all need to stop giving me crap or I'll go telling all your secrets. –Warrick

_Stuck next to Warrick's Post-it on the grand piano photograph: _Really? That might be entertaining. Off the clock. Don't you all have work to do? -Grissom

_Stuck inside Grissom's field kit by Sara: _Spoil Sport. You should learn how to play piano. You don't play any instruments, do you? I played flute in high school.

_Stuck inside Sara's field kit: _Really? I'd love to hear you play sometime. –Gil

_Stuck inside Grissom's field kit: _No can do. I don't even own a flute and nor would I remember how. I'll relearn the flute if you take up piano lessons. –S

_Stuck inside Sara's field kit: _Sure. In our spare time, we can both become musical prodigies. –Gil

_Stuck inside Grissom's field kit: _Ha, I like that. We can join the symphony and leave crime-fighting behind. –S

_Stuck inside Sara's field kit: _I'd miss the bugs. No can do. –Gil

_Stuck on Greg's bag of Goldfish crackers in the break room: _"I love to eat them every day, and my mom says that's okay, gone gold fishin'." Cute snack, Greggo. –Nick

_Stuck to Nick's lunch in the break room fridge: _You know you're just jealous your mom didn't let you eat Goldfish every day when you were a kid. My snack is way cooler than your lame ass Power Bar any day of the week. –Greg


	8. Chapter 8

Notes: Thanks, thanks, and thanks some more for reading! I've been through an entire week at the lab in sticky notes, but it can't hurt to keep this fic going as long as you're reading it; it's definitely enjoyable to write. In this chapter, I refer to a board game called Scattergories, in which players each write a list of words beginning with the same letter as answers to categories on a list in a short span of time. Whoever creates the most answers that are not duplicated by another player wins. If you haven't played it, it's fun! Also, I'm sure you all know, but the fish board in Grissom's office is where he posts "the ones that got away," which you'll need to know in this chapter. Keep the reviews coming; I love them!

CSICSICSICSICSI

Another Monday at the Lab

_Stuck to the fridge in the break room by Grissom: _Nick, there's something in my office you'd like to see.

_Stuck to the new mini fridge in Grissom's office by Nick: _Score! I finally convinced Ecklie to requisition a fridge for your nasty "experiments!"

_Stuck to the fridge in the break room: _Perseverance is an admirable quality, Nicky. Congratulations on your victory. –Grissom

_Stuck to Nick's locker by Greg: _Score is now Nick: 1, Greg: 5. What's that? You thought I'd forgotten our score-keeping? Never! I am winning and all, and I must rub it in your face as much as possible. BTW, my 5th point has been bestowed upon me because you're the one stuck with the entrails at the park, whereas I get the hot hooker (she is dead and all, which kind of kills the hotness factor, but you know I'll get to interview some hot live hooker friends of hers)!

_Stuck to Greg's locker: _I almost needed to take that damn Post-it to a microscope to read it. How the heck did you write that small? BTW, you just wait… you'll get a dumpster dive here soon. –Nick

_Stuck to Sara's locker: _Thanks for hosting game night yesterday. I had a great time. –Henry

_Stuck to Henry's current case file: _Glad you made it. –Sara

_Stuck to Doc Robbin's desk in the morgue: _We've only got a handful of post-mortem print collection kits left. Should I order a new set? -David

_Stuck to a slab in the morgue: _Please do, David, and while you're at it, order a couple boxes of SAE kits. Thanks, Doc

_Stuck to a body freezer in the morgue: _Tanner family to ID vic (Cooper Tanner?) 9:30am

_Stuck to Bobby's computer screen: _If you can, be here at 4:00. Grissom wants me to process the Tanglewood Boys' gun collection in connection to my eight 419s from the warehouse near the Tanglewood Mall. –Sara

_Stuck to Sara's current case file: _Sorry I missed you. I was documenting a gunshot's trajectory through a windshield into a ballistics gel guy with Nick. 4:00 sounds great. –Bobby

_Stuck to Sara's locker: _Grissom told me to help you process the gang-related gun collection. When and where do you want me? -Warrick

_Stuck to Warrick's locker: _4:00. Bobby's lab. Thanks. –Sara

_Stuck on Grissom's desk: _You know this assortment of guns will take at least 2 shifts to process, right? I know you won't be thrilled with Warrick and I pulling overtime so close to the end of the month, but what else do you want us to do? -Sara

_Stuck to Sara's locker: _You only have 4 more allotted hours of overtime. Please don't go over that. Ecklie will have my head. –Grissom

_Stuck to Warrick's locker: _You only have 6 more allotted hours of overtime. Please don't go over that. Ecklie will have my head. –Grissom

_Stuck inside Sara's locker: _Besides, I want someone to come home to in the morning. I'll even bribe you out of this lab with my famous homemade chocolate chip pancakes. –Gil

_Stuck inside Grissom's field kit: _Well, I'm not missing out on pancakes, so don't worry, I'll keep Ecklie off your back (at least until tomorrow). –S

_Stuck to the coffee pot in the break room: _Greggo, it's your turn to buy sugar. We're out, and we all know how "sweet"-tempered Sara can get without her sugar, so if I were you, I'd go to the Quick-E-Mart right about now. –Nick

_Stuck to the coffee pot in the break room: _Funny, Nick. You're a right little sweetheart yourself without a sugar fix (or ten) every shift. –Sara

_Stuck to Grissom's desk: _Griss, do I actually get a night off tomorrow? Tell me now if you're planning on calling me in. I'll need time to get over the disappointment. –Nick

_Stuck to Nick's locker: _I'm not planning on calling you in, but the dead usually don't plan on dying, either. I'll try to leave you alone. –Grissom

Always witty, Grissom. I guess I should just resign myself to coming in. Too bad I'm not planning on going out of town on my one lousy day off.

_Stuck to Grissom's desk: _Sir, Detective Vega called and said there's insect activity at a scene he was called out to in the desert. He needs you to call him. –Judy

That's odd. Why didn't he just call me? Oh, I've got six missed calls. Maybe he did.

_Stuck inside Sara's field kit: _Wanna go document blowfly activity on a decomposing body with me? -Gil

_Stuck inside Grissom's field kit: _What a romantic date. When do we leave? -S

_Stuck to the break room message board by Greg: _Best Scattergories answer ever: Grissom (letter G answer for "Scary Things"). Thank you, Hodges, I've said that for years! Game night needs to become a routine!

_Stuck to the break room message board by Bobby: _Hahahaha! Why do I always miss out on the fun? Next time someone has game night, make it on a day I can come.

_Stuck to the break room message board: _Looks like Bobby just volunteered to host next time! Thanks! -Mandy

_Stuck to the fish bulletin board in Grissom's office by Sara: _Not me.


	9. Chapter 9

Notes: Thanks for your continued support of Sticky Notes. I really enjoy writing this fic, and I love reading your reviews!

CSICSICSICSICSI

Another Tuesday at the Lab

_Stuck to Nick's locker: _After you wrap up last night's B&E, you can go home. We don't have any new cases. You'll be on call, though. –Grissom

Score! I love it when people take a night off from killing each other.

_Stuck to Warrick's locker: _After you wrap up last night's B&E, you can head home. We don't have any new cases as of yet. You'll be on call. –Grissom

Sweet! Dumb ass criminals do something good for me every now and again. I knew there was a reason I love this job.

_Stuck to a file on top of a stack on Grissom's desk: _How come I don't get to go home? -Greg

_Stuck to Greg's locker: _It seemed obvious to me. Are you really anywhere close to wrapping up the pontoon party boat case? -Grissom

_Stuck to Grissom's locker: _Dang it. No. The 15th and 16th vics haven't even been pulled from the water yet. The boat's in the garage. Catherine and I found plenty of evidence of sabotage. It was a large-scale murder. –Greg

_Stuck to Greg's locker: _Good. Now go chase some leads. –Grissom

_Stuck to a photo of the team on Grissom's desk: _Why don't I get to go home? -Sara

_Stuck to Sara's locker: _I still need you to process the surveillance tapes with Archie from our scene last night. –Grissom

_Stuck inside Sara's locker: _Plus, I would be terribly jealous if you got to share the bed with Hank and not with me. –Gil

_Stuck inside Grissom's locker: _Fair enough. Hank is a bit too hairy for my liking. I'll wait for you. Wanna sneak out for lunch together? -S

_Stuck inside Sara's locker: _Of course. Is 4:00 too late? I really need to catch up on paperwork. –Gil

_Stuck inside Grissom's locker: _4:00 is fine. Tell you what, I'll go pick something up and we'll eat in your office. I'll even buy you that turkey bacon wrap from the deli that you like instead of making you eat a veggie wrap. Love you. –S

_Stuck inside Sara's field kit: _I love you more. 4:00 it is then. –Gil

_Stuck to a pile of files on Grissom's desk: _I might as well ask, too- why don't I get to go home? -Catherine

_Stuck to Catherine's locker: _Again, it seemed obvious to me. You're on the pontoon case with Greg. It isn't closed. Keep working. –Grissom

_Stuck to Grissom's desk: _You know, sometimes I hate having seniority. Can I swap being the lead on this case with Nicky? -Cath

_Stuck to Catherine's desk: _Aren't you funny. I think Sara is going on a lunch run to the deli. Do you want something? I'll treat. –Grissom

_Stuck to Grissom's desk: _Oh sure, win me over with food. Fine. Get me a fruit and walnut salad. –Cath

_Stuck to Sara's current case file: _Catherine said she'd love a fruit and walnut salad from the deli. I'll pay for both of your orders. –Grissom

_Stuck inside Grissom's locker: _So much for our lunch "date" then. What happened? -S

_Stuck inside Sara's locker: _She was annoyed that Nick and Warrick got to go home. You might as well get something for Greg, too. I might as well treat him, too. Sorry. Can I make you breakfast in bed after shift? -Gil

_Stuck inside Grissom's locker: _Oooh, now I'll be salivating all over these boring surveillance tapes thinking about your cooking. Can't wait. –S

_Stuck to the door of the garage where the pontoon boat is currently residing: _Greg, do you want me to get you something from the deli? I'm going over there around 4:00 and Grissom said he'd treat us all. –Sara

Yeah, buddy! Love me some free food!

_Stuck to the door of the A/V lab where Sara is sitting: _Uh, duh. When have I turned down free food? Surprise me. –Greg

_Stuck to Hodges' microscope: _Did you hear that Henry and I get to go to the International DNA Users Conference run by Interpol? I'm so excited! -Wendy

_Stuck to Wendy's desk: _I am certainly glad for you that you get to attend such a relevant conference at Grissom's recommendation, but I must say I'm rather flabbergasted that he would choose Henry over myself as a second attendee. I know Trace doesn't deal with DNA, but neither does Tox, and I distinctly have seniority over Henry. –Hodges

_Stuck to a test tube rack in Trace: _Who am I to explain the workings of Grissom? I think Henry will be a fun companion, though, and I'm glad I don't have to attend alone. I just wonder why he isn't sending Greg with me. –Wendy

Oh dear God, she's excited about going with Henry. This situation is going from bad to worse already and the conference hasn't even happened yet!

_Stuck to Wendy's current case file: _Obviously, Greg is much too busy with the pontoon boat case to attend a conference. Besides, he's met his annual training hours requirements already. When is this conference anyway? -Hodges

_Stuck to Hodges' desk: _Tomorrow through Friday! Henry and I fly out to NYC at 6:00am! -Wendy

_Stuck to a test tube rack in DNA: _Fine. I guess I won't offer to get breakfast with you after shift then. You have fun on your little trip with _Henry_. –Hodges

_Stuck to Hodges' current case file: _You really are an ass, you know that? Can't you just be excited for me? Don't even answer that. Just leave me alone. I'll see you on Saturday. –Wendy

_Stuck to Henry's current case file: _You suck. –Hodges

_Stuck to Hodges' desk: _What the hell? -Henry

_Stuck to the fume hood in Tox: _You know very well what. Butthead. –Hodges

_Stuck to Hodges' microscope: _I can't say I'm sad that I'll be out of town (aka away from you) for the next several days. –Henry

_Stuck to Hodges' desk: _Good going with Wendy, there, genius. I keep telling you to come to me for relationship advice **before **you piss Wendy off every day, but no, you insist on pissing her off and making me listen to her complain about you after the fact. –Mandy

_Stuck to Mandy's computer screen: _I know you think you're a brilliant relationship expert, but hmm, how long have you been trying to catch Nick? What, 8 years? Yeah, I think I'll pass on the advice. –Hodges

_Stuck to Hodges' computer screen: _Jerk. –Mandy

_Stuck to Greg's current case file: _I got hits on seven prints from the pontoon- they're all just work cards, though and they're all prints from vics- none of them have rap sheets. Sorry. –Mandy

_Stuck to Catherine's desk: _Hey Cath. Where'd you run off to? No helpful print results, nothing back from Trace yet… wanna help me process the underside of the pontoon? -Greg

_Stuck to Greg's locker: _I was in the morgue. Super Dave brought in vic #15. Kristin Atwater. Let's process the underside after lunch. Sara's already left to get it. –Catherine

_Stuck to one of Archie's computer screens: _Thanks for the link to Honey Badger Don't Care on YouTube. Definitely more exciting than the surveillance tapes we've been watching, although a bit strange. I'll check back in with you after lunch. –Sara

_Stuck to Grissom's desk: _Thanks for lunch. You've successfully placated me. Now, are you going to get your ass off your desk chair and help Greg and me process the damn pontoon anytime soon? -Catherine

_Stuck to Catherine's current case file: _Placated, huh? If you say so. And yes, I'll help. Give me an hour. –Grissom

_Stuck to Catherine's current case file: _Kristin Atwater's COD was not actually drowning like the other 14. She died of asphyxia before making contact with the water. She's got post-mortem bruises on her neck consistent with all ten fingers. –Doc

_Stuck to Greg's locker: _Back in the morgue. Doc found us a lead. Grissom'll be in the garage in an hour to help. –Cath

_Stuck to Grissom's desk: _Archie and I caught Max Gruen on camera at 23:07 last night leaving the scene, apparently covered in blood. Archie's cleaning up the image to make sure it's blood we're seeing and Brass has gone to arrest him. We're making progress! -Sara

_Stuck to Sara's current case file: _Nice work. Let me know when it's time to interrogate. -Grissom

_Stuck to Greg's locker: _I so just caught you sleeping under the pontoon! -Sara

_Stuck to Sara's locker: _I was so not sleeping, I was merely trying to pick up my contact lens without any hands. –Greg

_Stuck to Greg's locker: _Nice try! You don't even wear contacts! I am so blackmailing you with this next time I pull a dumpster dive! Muahahah! -Sara

_Stuck to Sara's locker: _Fudgesicles. You know you could never do that to your protégé. You're just too sweet. –Greg

_Stuck to Greg's current case file: _There's not much I won't do to get out of dumpster diving, oh lowly CSI 2. –Sara

_Stuck to Sara's locker: _Fudge again. I'll just have to go home sick the next time you pull a dumpster dive then. Muahahah on you! (imagine my tongue sticking out at you now)


	10. Chapter 10

Notes: Thanks to cms4ever for getting me back to this fic. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. You may want to re-read the previous chapter as it references the pontoon boat, but it's really not critical that you do so.

CSICSICSICSICSI

Another Wednesday at the Lab

_Stuck to Ecklie's office door: _I hear you're looking to buy a boat. Care for a pontoon? We've got one in the garage. The vomit should wash off easily. –Greg

_Stuck to Greg's locker: _You know Sanders, I really do hate you. –Ecklie

_Stuck to Grissom's office door: _We're FINALLY finished processing the pontoon boat. Can I go home now? Ple-ee-ee-ease? (Make sure you read that last word with my whiniest voice in mind... I am REALLY freaking tired here!) -Greg

_Stuck to Greg's locker: _You just got here two hours ago. Stay. –Grissom

_Stuck to Grissom's office door by Greg: _That's just cruel and unusual punishment! I realize all 16 victims' families want to see justice served here, but I just pulled a triple, went home and got two hours of sleep, and then drug my butt back in here! TWO HOURS of sleep… after over 24 hours awake!

_Stuck to a second Post-it on Grissom's office door: _I'll stay, but I'll be on a slab in the morgue, sleeping, if anyone needs me. I might even DIE of exhaustion on the slab. If I do, you get to tell my mother it's your fault. –Greg

_Stuck to Sara's locker: _Help Greg with his and Catherine's case, will you? He's whining. –Grissom

_Stuck to Warrick's locker: _When you get back from your B&E, help Greg and Catherine on their case. Thanks. –Grissom

_Stuck to Greg's locker: _I got you help. Happy now? -Grissom

_Stuck to Grissom's office door: _You know Greg's not going to see your Post-it, right? He really is on a slab. –Sara

_Stuck to a photo of the sabotaged pontoon boat on the break room bulletin board by Warrick: _Pontoon for sale. Cheap. Blood evidence and vomit will wash off. Get it before Ecklie does.

_Stuck under Warrick's Post-it on the break room bulletin board: _You have one warped sense of humor, man. –Nick

_Stuck to Nick's locker: _Someone had to keep razzing Ecklie about the damn boat now that Greggo's getting his beauty sleep in the morgue. –Warrick

_Stuck under the photo of the sabotaged pontoon boat: _You know, Brown, I hate you, too. –Ecklie

_Stuck to Ecklie's office door: _What about me, Conrad? Do you hate me, too? Perhaps you should stop writing hate notes to my guys and go home. –Grissom

_Stuck to Grissom's office door: _Yes, Gil, I hate your ass, too, mostly because "your guys" seem to have unlimited free time on their hands to use to crack jokes… shouldn't their "illustrious leader" make sure they're actually working? –Ecklie

_Stuck to Ecklie's office door: _My guys close cases. Do yours? -Grissom

_Stuck to Grissom's office door: _You know, I really could have you fired for that, Gil. I'm going home now. Don't make me fire your ass in the morning. –Ecklie

_Stuck to Doc Robbin's computer screen: _Can I draw on Greg with a Sharpie while he's sleeping? Pleeeeeease? -David

_Stuck to David's desk: _Only if you tattoo "Nicky" with a big heart around it on his face with it. –Doc

_Stuck inside Grissom's field kit: _You really should let Greg go home. He's not going to do much good for the case on two hours of sleep, and it can't be comfortable napping on a slab. Give the guy a break. Love, Sara

_Stuck inside Sara's field kit: _I would, dear, but David and Doc are having too much fun with Greg right now. I can't wake him up to send him home just yet. –Love, Gil

_Stuck inside Grissom's field kit: _What do you mean, "too much fun with Greg?" -S

_Stuck inside Sara's field kit: _Go down and see for yourself. According to David, Greg has someone other than you on his mind. –Gil

_Stuck to Nick's locker: _Oh my God, Nicky, you have got to see Greg! -Catherine

_Stuck to Nick's locker: _True, man. Get your ass down to the morgue so you know exactly why I'm about to give you and Greg the razzing of a lifetime. This is good. –Warrick

_Stuck to Greg's forehead to wake him up: _You can go home, but only after everyone gets to see your face. –Grissom

What the heck? Holy shit! "David! I am so going to kill you!"

_Stuck to Greg's locker: _Sanders, I really like your new tattoo. It's such a discreet way of showing your love for Stokes. The new Sharpie mustache is also very attractive. –Hodges

_Stuck to Greg's locker: _LOL! That about sums it up. –Wendy

_Stuck to Greg's locker: _My man Greggo's not afraid to own up to the bromance anymore- woot woot! -Warrick

_Stuck to Warrick's locker: _Not funny, man. –Nick

_Stuck to Warrick's locker: _So not funny. –Greg

_Stuck to Greg's locker: _It is a little bit funny. Sorry, Greg. I still love you, even though you've changed your mind and given your heart to another! -Sara

_Stuck to the break room bulletin board: _You all suck. I'm going home. If anybody needs me, tough. I'm not available. -Greg


End file.
